


Rien à voir.

by AngelicaR2



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, L’Échange des princesses | The Royal Exchange (2017)
Genre: 18th Century, Drabble, Gen, Hope, Spain, Travel, Versailles - Freeform, differences
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [L’Échange des princesses] : Drabble. “Marie Anne Victoire n'a rien à voir avec Louise-Elizabeth, et Mme de Ventadour espère sincèrement que cela ne va pas changer.”





	Rien à voir.

Le contraste est vraiment saisissant, au point que c'en est presque effrayant.

 

Pour Mme de Ventadour, c'est plutôt un soulagement, en fait.

 

Passer plusieurs heures avec cette gamine insupportable qu'est Louise-Elizabeth (et oui, bien évidemment qu'elle est à plaindre, mais le fait est qu'elle ne fait rien pour attirer la compassion des autres. Elle est sans doute trop fière pour ça) n'a rien d'agréable, et le fait est qu'elle a eu un peu peur en arrivant en Espagne.

 

Oui, la jeune princesse et future reine n'a que trois ans, ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle ne peut pas avoir l'arrogance de l'autre princesse, mais cela ne l'empêche pas de craindre que cette jeune enfant soit comme les autres.

 

Au fond d'elle-même, elle espère qu'elle sera un peu comme Louis, son cher Louis, son petit prince devenu roi, et alors, cela permettrait peut-être aux deux enfants de se lier plus facilement.

 

(Elle ignore encore à quel point tout cela va être un immense échec.)

 

Marie Anne Victoire n'est qu'une enfant, et elle est adorable, et il ne faut que quelques instants pour que Mme de Ventadour soit conquise.

 

Le voyage entre l'Espagne et Versailles est long, très long, et la petite fille dort la plupart du temps, mais le peu de temps qu'elles discutent suffit parfaitement pour que la princesse gagne la gouvernante à sa cause.

 

Marie Anne Victoire n'a rien à voir avec Louise-Elizabeth, et Mme de Ventadour espère sincèrement que cela ne va pas changer.

 

Elle espère que la cour ne la changera pas, ne la transformera pas.

 

Tout ce qu'elle espère, de tout cœur, alors qu'elle retourne à Versailles, c'est qu'il ne la changeront pas, et qu'elle saura rester cette personne bonne et douce qu'elle est encore.

 

Ce n'est qu'une enfant, et un jour, le plus tard possible, espère Mme de Ventadour, elle comprendra que les choses ne sont pas si simples qu'elles semblent être.

 

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le cas, et Mme de Ventadour va tout faire pour la préserver, cette innocence.


End file.
